


Percy/Vex ficlets

by pearwaldorf



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7970470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearwaldorf/pseuds/pearwaldorf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An archive of Percy/Vex ficlets I've posted to my Tumblr. Everything is G for now but any NSFW chapters will be marked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. pretending to be married

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has actually very little being fake married. Sorry.

“Explain it to me again--why do we need to pretend to be married?” Percy’s voice would sound controlled, level to a stranger, but Vex knows better. There’s a small edge to it: bafflement, yes, but also something that in anybody else, she would call nervousness. “And will this be as awkward as the time your brother and Keyleth did it?”

“Gods, I hope not. I’m asking you because this is something I can’t do with Vax. We look too much alike. And it would be creepy. Grog can’t lie convincingly, and I’m not going to let Scanlan pretend to be affectionate with me.” The sudden horror in his eyes indicates they are in agreement over this, and she allows herself a small smile.

“Come now, Percival. I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t think it would help us become less noticeable. Women by themselves attract attention. Nobody thinks anything of one hanging adoringly off her husband’s arm.” 

He sighs. “Perhaps you’re right. And we do need to scout this stupidly large mansion. Why does evil always have to be so ostentatious? You never hear of demons hiding out in cosy little cottages.” 

“Thank you.” She kisses his cheek before she leaves the workshop. It’s unnecessary, but seems appropriate, to set the tone. 

\--

She’s tugging at her gloves for probably the tenth time when she feels a hand at the small of her back. Percy is next to her, looking resplendent in a wine colored jacket. It sets well against his hair. 

“They’re much longer than I’m used to. And they catch against my fingers.” The gloves were so soft, until they snagged against her archer’s calluses. She worried they would tear the thin fabric, but it appeared to be more sturdy than she gave it credit for. Still, it made her fret. Would people be able to feel her hands through the gloves? She’d be made even before they began.

“It gives you character. Nobles love to hear about other rich people pretending to be common. They think it’s exotic.” Percy gives her a reassuring smile. It helps, a little.

He puts out his arm. “Shall we?”

She takes it. “Let’s go find us a secret demon portal to another realm.” 

The party itself is exceedingly dull. She’s starting to understand why Percy wanted nothing to do with this sort of life, if it was all he was expected to do. After the latest duke or marquis or count or whatever attempts to invite her for a personal tour of his hunting lodge far, far away from civilization, she decides something must be done. She grabs a glass of wine from a servant and drapes herself over Percy. 

“Hi.” His voice is cautiously amused as he puts an arm around her waist. He smells like whatever cologne he’s put on tonight: citrus and spice, mingled with the scent of black powder that never quite goes away. She’s a little dizzy now, and she can’t even blame it on the wine. Shit.

She raises her voice. “Are you bored, husband? This gathering is turning terribly dull, I fear. I think we may need to find some excitement elsewhere.” Percy actually blushes, and she feels a little bad about it. But only a little.

She turns to whisper in his ear. “Look scandalized. Then head down that hallway in the back. I’ve seen guards warning guests away from it, but it looks like they’re at the end of a watch shift. I’ll follow you in precisely five minutes.” He nods and heads off. She begins counting down in her head.

\--

A flash of motion down the hallway: Percy’s tucked into an alcove near the end. Before she can say anything, they both hear the steps of an oncoming guard. He pulls her into the alcove just in time for the guard to start heading down the hall. It’s barely wide enough to hide the both of them, and she’s quite aware of how much of her body is pressed against his. She holds her breath. Percy’s lips are resting against the top of her head, and it makes her want to tremble. But she does not. They have a mission to complete. 

The guard’s footsteps only come halfway down the hall before heading away, and she leans her head against his shoulder for a moment before she hears Pike’s worried voice in her ear, asking them to check in. 

“We’re fine, Pike. We appreciate your concern.” There’s a bit of breathiness when Percy talks, like he’s been running hard. 

“We’ll let you know when we find something.” Come to think of it, she sounds exactly the same.

They quietly narrate their progress to the rest of the group as they search the mansion. On the third floor, Vex places her hand on the doorknob of a room. There’s enough arcane energy radiating from inside she’s surprised nobody’s noticed it before. She cracks the door open about an inch, right before she hears low, malevolent laughter. She pushes the door wider and steps in.

“JENGA, JENGA, JENGA!” She hears Percy yell behind her. 

“We’re on our way! Hang on!” Somebody says. Good thing she still remembers how to use a dagger.

After the battle, Vax hugs her tightly, until she squeaks. “That was stupid. You should have come and gotten the rest of us.” 

“I learned it from the best,” she retorts, so she doesn’t have to see his mouth thinned with residual fear, haggard with receding adrenaline. He hugs her again, probably so he doesn’t say something he’ll regret, before Scanlan calls him away to look at something in the room.

“Are you all right? Do you need a potion?” Percy’s voice is soft, concerned. It wasn’t that much damage, although it is deeply unpleasant at the best of times getting clawed by a demon. 

“I’ll be fine, thank you.” She is very tired now, and slides down the wall to sit. It is ungraceful, but she doesn’t care. Percy follows, in a slightly more dignified manner. 

He reaches out for her hand. She curls her fingers around his. This is good, and for now, it is enough.


	2. nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for shadowedhills
> 
> Contains minor spoilers through episode 65.

They’re back in Emon, which is probably where Percy should have realized it was a dream. But it seems perfectly logical to be in Abadar’s Promenade, walking through the stalls. The others are off somewhere ahead, and Vex is inspecting the wares of a merchant selling baubles. 

It is a bright day, clear and cold. He leans against the edge of the stall, absently listening to Vex and the merchant dicker about something that has caught her eye. A shadow crosses the sky, and in the distance, there is screaming. Automatically he reaches for his gun.

He looks to see if the others have noticed, and they are nowhere to be seen. Vex has Fenthras in her hand, scanning the air above them. Gusts of wind begin to whip at their faces, and a dragon lands in the square in front of them. It is not Raishan that stands in front of them, but rather Vorugal. He snarls and bats at some townsfolk too slow to get out of his way. They scatter like grain, and Vex nocks an arrow. 

It flies true, but the white dragon is too powerful. It snarls something, and a cone of cold barrels straight towards her. She looks towards him, for help or in apology he cannot figure out before she is frozen. He aims the gun at Vorugal, even though he knows it will do little. If he is to die, he will at least die trying to do good. 

From his outstretched arm he sees a tendril of smoke. A too-familiar voice laughs in his head, low and malevolent. 

_Did I not tell you we would meet again? I keep my promises._

“Fuck off,” he says. “I beat you once, and I can do it again.”

 _Without help? I wonder._ Orthax’s tone is genuinely curious now, and it reminds him of something. It takes Percy a moment to realize it sounds like him when he’s working through a conjecture or thought experiment, and it makes him ill. _You are alone here, Percival. Who will keep you in check? Who will watch you, make sure you don’t go too far?_

“I’m not the scared, half-dead boy you met before. I’m perfectly capable of watching myself.” His voice is steady, at least. It helps with the illusion of conviction. 

_If you say so._ Both their gazes settle on Vex, still frozen. His heart drops, and he can feel Orthax smile, sharp and satisfied.

 _You could save her. You could save all of them._ He thinks of Cassandra, and Whitestone. Keyleth, covered in dirt trying to shelter as many people as she can. Pike, her face streaked with blood and sweat after tending the wounded in Emon. Gilmore, swaying with exhaustion from holding up the barrier. Vex, still looking at him now.

Percy starts awake, tangled in his blankets. The sky is still dark as he gets out of bed. He can feel the sweat cooling on his body as he pads down the hall and knocks on a door. Vex opens it, blinking. Her hair is unbraided, and it goes everywhere. (Distantly, he wonders what it would feel like if he touches it.)

“What are you doing up so late?” Her voice is rough with sleep, and he immediately feels foolish for bothering her.

“I had a nightmare about you and I just wanted to make sure you were okay.” The words trip out of his mouth half-unbidden, and he feels even more ridiculous than he already does.

Her face becomes concerned, and she motions him in. “That sounds awful. Do you want to talk about it?”

He shakes his head. “Not particularly. Can we just sit for a while?” 

“Of course.” She gets back on the bed, patting a spot next to her. He sits close, but not too close. She presses against his side, and he allows himself to press back, if only for a moment.

He must have dozed off, because he wakes up to feel her head on his shoulder. Her breathing is steady, but not steady enough that she might be asleep.

“Vex?” He says softly.

“Yes, darling?” There is a deep fondness in the question, one that he is not sure he deserves. 

“If you thought I was a danger. To anyone. Would you stop me?” 

She lifts her head off his shoulder, troubled at this line of questioning. “I can’t think of any circumstance in which I would feel the need to.” She looks at him. “You’re not that person anymore.”

“But what if I could be again?” 

She leans over and kisses him, right on the corner of his mouth. “You’re tired and wound up, dear. You need to get some rest.” 

He walks back to his room, and sleeps restlessly but without dreams, for which he is grateful. At breakfast, Vax takes one look at him and tells him he looks like shit. Percy does not disagree.

“I had nightmares,” he says, glancing over at Vex. She does not meet his eyes. She’s probably right, and he is different now. He only wishes he could be as sure as she seems to be.


	3. a stolen kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for antivanruffles

The plink of the [nail in the candle](http://raumgestalt.net/raumgestalt/tl_files/images/19leuchten/kerzenuhr/kerzenuhr_big.jpg) marking the end of Percy’s watch is loud in the quiet. Silently, he gets up, skirting around the banked campfire, the embers glimmering softly. He can see a very little distance from the fire, but not much more. Thankfully he has a good enough idea of where everybody has bedded down for the night to wake Grog for his turn at watch. 

Percy’s about ready to get into his bedroll when Vex turns over and mutters in her sleep. He can’t make out what she says, but the tone is discontent. Upon getting closer, he sees that she’s thrown off her blanket. She’ll be cold in the morning, sleeping like that. 

As gently as he can, he pulls it back, settling it over her shoulders. Impulsively, he presses a kiss to her forehead, soft and quick. 

“Sleep well. Dream of good things,” he whispers. She makes a contented noise, her breathing becoming slow and even. He goes back to his sleeping spot and curls up in his blankets, thinking no more of it.

The sun rises and everybody wakes up, attending to their morning necessities. He’s at a nearby stream washing up when he hears somebody approach. It’s Vex, tying off the end of her braid with practiced ease. 

“Good morning,” he says. “Did you sleep all right?” 

“I had a dream,” she says. 

“Oh?”

She smiles, and he feels a bit like when she’s sizing up a target. “You were in it. You kissed me on the forehead.” 

He takes a deep breath. “Well. That may have actually happened.” 

She cocks an eyebrow. “Obviously there’s only one way to remedy this.”

“Anything you want,” he says, grateful his voice is steady.

Vex approaches him, pulling him down by the collar of his shirt. She tastes like mint and something else he can’t identify, wild and green and sharp. Before he can try and chase it further, she breaks away. Her cheeks are bright.

“I would consider us even now. Do you?” There’s an ever so slight quaver in her voice, and he tamps down the urge to kiss her again. This is not the time, or the place. 

“Yes, quite.” 

“Good.” She turns to walk back towards the camp, but stops, looking over her shoulder. “In the future, all you have to do is ask.”

“That is certainly something I will keep in mind,” he replies. He can hear her answering laugh in the distance, and follows it back to the others.


	4. stay awake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for cantfakethecake
> 
> (content notes: head injury)

In Vex’s defense, there was no way to see that the ground would give beneath them. It looked exactly like what they’d been walking on for the past hour or so, her and Percy tasked with scouting ahead. And so she stepped and slipped, instinctively grasping on to the nearest thing she thought would give her leverage. Which happened to be Percy. 

Their combined weight pitched them off the road, down the steep cliff. Vex felt every rock and branch on the way down, before something collided painfully with her head. Finally, thankfully, they both stopped. 

“Are you all right?” She reached out in what she thought might be Percy’s direction, and felt the fabric of his coat. Something in her chest eased, knowing he was at least there with her.

“A little rattled, but nothing broken.” He appeared to be as he said. He glanced in her direction, eyes widening in alarm. 

“Percy, what’s wrong?” 

“You’re bleeding from the head.” It was only now that she felt stickiness trickling down the side of her face, and something about the sensation made her feel ill, like she was going to vomit. 

“Are you able to move your head without pain?” She tried, and found that she could. “Good. That’s good. I need to check something.” Percy held her chin gently, pushing it up so she could see the sky. His skin was cool against her face. Why didn’t he do this more often? It felt quite nice. 

“Is anything blurry or distorted?” She shook her head, not relishing the nausea that accompanied the movement.

“I don’t think I should do that,” she said, laying back against the cliff. 

“Then don’t.” A very logical conclusion, which she agreed with.

“Sister? Percival? Where are you? Are you hurt?” Vax’s voice filled her ear, his worry palpable.

“Vex hit her head. I’m fine. Get Pike here as soon as you can.” A chorus of assent ensued from the other end. Good, people were coming. She was so sleepy. A nap before rescue sounded like just the thing.

“Vex, stay with me.” Percy tapped her cheek gently. “It’s not good for you to fall asleep.” 

“But ‘m tired.” She was so sleepy. Why wouldn’t he let her take at least a short nap? It seemed terribly mean.

“I know, dear. You had quite a tumble. But can you stay awake, for me?” His voice was equally worried and cajoling. That seemed strange to her, but she couldn’t quite think of why. Maybe it would come to her after she had a rest. 

Very far away, she heard her name called, in some tone of distress. She felt like she was being shaken, but she couldn’t figure out how to come to full consciousness. It seemed important to do so, thus it was faintly alarming that she couldn’t seem to. 

Out of nowhere, she felt pressure on her mouth, warm and wet and soft. It was surprising enough that she flailed fully awake, to see it was Percy kissing her. As soon as he noticed she was conscious, he pulled back, his face relieved. 

“You wouldn’t wake up, even when I shook you, and it was the only thing I could think to do--” She began to laugh, and then stopped, wincing with pain. Percy took her hand, squeezing it. It didn’t make anything hurt less, but it was nice. 

“Looks like I’m here just in time.” They both looked up to see Pike floating on Bigby’s spectral hand, her face suspiciously grave, but her eyes sparking with mischief. 

“And we are so _very_ glad to see you,” Percy said, helping her off the sparkling purple hand. She came up to Vex, gently inspecting the wound before clutching her holy symbol and whispering an incantation. It flared with light, and the pain in Vex’s head receded, along with the fogginess she’d felt since the fall. 

“Thank you, Pike,” she said, more weakly than she expected. 

“Come on, let’s get out of here. Scanlan has the mansion prepared already.” Pike made a motion towards the hand, and Percy helped Vex up. She leaned against him heavily, but he made no complaint. 

\--

She was awake, but still in bed when she heard a knock at her door. She opened it to see Percy in the hallway, looking anxious.

“First of all, how are you feeling?” 

“Better, thank you.” She’d had close to a full rest, and while she was still stiff and bruised, her head didn’t hurt anymore, and there was no lingering weakness.

“I want to apologize. For earlier.” Spots of color were high on his cheeks, and he fidgeted in a way she was not used to seeing. “I should have found another way to wake you up, or waited for Pike--”  
“Percival.” He shut his mouth. “It was done in concern, even if your methods were unorthodox.” He allowed himself a small smile, and she was satisfied he would not keep fretting over it. 

She tugged him down by his lapels, kissing him as thoroughly as she knew how. His eyes widened in surprise before leaning into it, his hand cupping her cheek. Eventually, regretfully, she had to pull away, but she considered the needy, yearning noise Percy made when she did adequate recompense. 

She sighed and leaned her head against his chest, inhaling the smell of soap and gunpowder that never quite went away. “Thank you for watching out for me.”

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “To the best of my ability, I always will.”


	5. bonfire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for shadowedhills

It is the first harvest festival since both the Briarwoods and the Conclave have ceased to harry Whitestone, and there is a palpable sense of relief in the celebration. The townsfolk seem determined to both get very drunk and very merry, and Percy finds himself dodging groups of reveling people, including his own friends. 

There’s a little bonfire on the outskirts of the town that looks deserted, and he sits at its edge gratefully. The heat against his face is welcome, now that the air is cold. 

“If I’d known I’d have company, I would have had the kitchen make some marshmallows.” He looks up to see Vex in a dark corner, barely lit by the fire. 

“If you want to be alone, just say the word.” She probably sought out this bonfire for a reason; he should respect her wish for solitude.

“No, please, stay.” She crooks a finger and grins. “You can come closer, if you want.” 

He joins her, then, in the corner. It’s much more comfortable where she is, with a log to sit on and a good view of the town. He can see lights from the buildings and other bonfires in the fields. Whitestone is celebrating, and he is glad of it. 

Vex leans against him, putting her arms around his waist. He slips his arm around her shoulders, pulling her even closer. 

“This is much nicer than being in town,” he says. She makes a noise that he thinks is probably agreement.


	6. Possible outcomes [E72 spoilers]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, waking up last night: but what kind of kiss was it??
> 
> Spoilers for episode 72

It’s swift, delivered as if he could hardly believe he had the presumption (given his assurance and pomp otherwise it feels like an exposure, a baring that only she is privy to, and it makes her want to tremble). A brush of lips, and then he’s walking away back to the mansion. She stays behind for another handful of breaths, savoring this thing only they know about.

–-

There’s something pent-up behind the motion, the way his mouth crushes against hers. Like an animal after winter, or a desert traveler in an oasis. In the snow, then, she thinks it would not be so terrible to be devoured, gorged on like this, as long as she was also there after he was sated.

–-

This is what she notices before he leans towards her: there’s a smile on his face. She’s seen him smirk plenty, grimace in pain, bare his teeth like an animal that knows it’s a threat. This is new, like the sun breaking through clouds after a storm. His mouth is soft, gentle before it moves away.

“We’ll talk later,” he says. It’s a promise, and she has no doubt he’ll keep it.

She steps out back into the clearing, where everything else seems to be wrapping up as well, so to speak. Vax doesn’t say anything, but he puts his arm around her as they walk back to the mansion.


	7. The Mummy AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somebody was [like](http://luxheroica.tumblr.com/post/152328823855/okay-but-percahlia-the-mummy-au-vex-as-an), “There should be a Percy/Vex Mummy AU.” I didn’t want to write the entire thing, so here’s the one actual scene I remember from the movie. Kind of.

There is a loud belch from across the campfire, and Vex turns in surprise. The Egyptologist (Percival, she remembers) is the only one still awake, but he looks too bloody proper to have let anything that uncouth come out of his mouth. On the other hand, he is holding a bottle of beer, and the way he’s swaying, this is definitely not his first drink.

Vex moves to the other side of the fire and sits down. Percival lifts his bottle in greeting, and nearly lands on top of her. By instinct she reaches out, her hands bracing his arm. There’s muscle under his khaki shirt, which she did not expect. They haven’t had a chance to talk much, but what words they’ve exchanged have been long-winded and academic. (On his end. She’s clever, but not exactly learned.)

“Thank you, Miss Vessar.” He attempts to tip his hat to her, until he sees that it is lying next to the fire. At this he frowns slightly, as if wondering when exactly he took it off. Vex hides a smile behind her hand.

“Please, I think we’re past formalities, having been pursued by bandits and jumping off a boat together. Vex, if you don’t mind.”

“As the lady wishes.” He bows from the waist, somehow managing to not fall over. It is exaggeratedly gallant, obviously practiced, and she wonders at circumstances that would bring someone like him out to a place like this.

She scoffs. “I am hardly a lady. Or so my father kept telling me.” The hurt is old at this point, but it is still sharp occasionally, and at surprising moments. Like now.

“If you will pardon me, your father is an idiot.” Percival’s voice is soft, but there is conviction behind it. “Contrary to what so many people believe, quality rarely correlates with breeding. The people with the old bloodlines just have enough money to make the rest of the world think it.”

“You are kind to say so.” He looks surprised when she says this, as if it were something he did not think was capable of being.

“It’s the truth.” His tone is matter-of-fact, almost dismissive, but there’s a hint of a smile at the corner of his mouth.

She moves closer. “So tell me, Percival, about the type of person who knows so much about quality that he can make a judgement after knowing someone for a day.” There’s a flash of surprise in his eyes, but to his credit, he doesn’t pull back.

“I could give you a long-winded recitation of my full name and lineage, as well as my curriculum vitae, but I’d much rather you take my word for it.”

“And why is that?”

“Because rather than list my qualifications, I would much prefer to kiss you.” He does a good impression of bravado, but there is the slightest hitch in his voice. It’s cute, really.

“That does sound much better, I admit. Only one way to find out though.” She tugs at the edge of his shirt, pulling him towards her. Judging by the noises he makes and the way he fists his hands into her clothes, she thinks he might agree.


	8. an absent touch [episode 77 spoilers]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for theherocomplex
> 
> vague episode 77 spoilers

Unlike the outer walls of the fort, the actual building itself is relatively unscathed. Ellie–General Gorifonne directs them to what looks like a common room for a squad. A fire is lit, as if it was expected the occupants would return. Something catches in Vex’s throat at this assumption, and the consequently dashed hope.

“Do we just start taking them off the beds? It feels… disrespectful.” Keyleth seems to have come to the same conclusion she has.

“The dead have no use for them now.” Percy pulls a blanket off from the nearest bed. Eminently practical, to a fault. Vex understands how it can come across as cruel, but it is one of the things she has always appreciated about him. He presses it into Keyleth’s hands. “We honor their sacrifice by using the tools they have left us,” he says softly. She takes a shaky breath and nods, knowing he’s right.

They systematically move the bedclothes to a spot in front of the hearth. Whether from exhaustion or something else, there is little conversation. She is transporting an armful of bedding from the far end of the room when Percy brushes up against her on his way to do the same. It is barely a touch, but it is comforting nonetheless. She glances back at him, but he appears absorbed in his task.

There is now some sort of strange, giant nest in front of the fireplace. Grog is already asleep, Scanlan and Pike curled up against him. Keyleth rests her head on Vax’s chest, her remaining hair bright against his shirt. Vex lays down next to her brother, back to back like they’ve always slept when they share a room.

Percy lays down his final bundle of cloth, arranging it to his liking. When he finally seems like he’s satisfied, she tugs him down, curling herself around him as best she can. He puts his hand over hers, lacing their fingers together. It could be the exhaustion, but she likes to think this is what makes their sleep restful.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] stay awake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9168487) by [fire_juggler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler)
  * [[Podfic] a stolen kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9168676) by [fire_juggler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler)




End file.
